


Sides vs Egos

by MarriedWithJo



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedWithJo/pseuds/MarriedWithJo
Summary: While the Egos were chatting with each other, a sound of steps and a joyful tune could be heard coming towards the room, as all the men turned around, confused as hell.A regal figure, followed by other three people with the same face as the first one but with different outifits, walked through the glass door, singing a tune that went more or less like this:♪ “We Are The Sanders Sides!We’ll always save the day!And if you think we can’tWe’ll always find a way!That’s why the people on the Internet believe in…” ♪“Roman!”, sang the first singing figure, now standing proudly with his arms open towards the Egos.“Virgil…”, mumbled the second figure who followed him, his arms crossed against his chest, glaring at the royal with a killing stare under the hood of his black sweatshirt.“And Logan,”, said the third, slower than the darker one and definitely out of tune.“AND PATTON!”, shouted the last one with a big smile on his face, taking a little jump on the spot.





	Sides vs Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> So, I decided to write this fanfiction because I would love to see an interaction between this characters.  
> I love writing it and I hope you'll like it too! <3  
> Without further ado, let’s see how far down this rabbit hole goes…

It was the weekend of VidCon and Markiplier’s Egos, after the MarkiplierTV premiere, wanted another spotlight to show themselves to the fans.  
  
Sadly though, Mark, tired and stressed from his new Tour “You’re Welcome”, was running out of ideas on how to make that happened and the Egos, especially Dark, were becoming impatient each and every day. 

Wilford invited them all to a new meeting to brainstorm a few ideas for him, but after a few hours of discussions and insults at each other, they decided to take a break and relax a bit.   
  
While the Egos were chatting with each other, a sound of steps and a joyful tune could be heard coming towards the room, as all the men turned around, confused as hell.

A regal figure, followed by other three people with the same face as the first one but with different outifits, walked through the glass door, singing a tune that went more or less like this: 

♪ “ ** _We Are The Sanders Sides!  
We’ll always save the day!  
And if you think we can’t  
We’ll always find a way!  
That’s why the people on the Internet believe in…_**” ♪   
  
“ ** _Roman!_** ”, sang the first singing figure, now standing proudly with his arms open towards the Egos.  
“ ** _Virgil…_** ”, mumbled the second figure who followed him, his arms crossed against his chest, glaring at the royal with a killing stare under the hood of his black sweatshirt.  
“ ** _And Logan_** ,”, said the third, slower than the darker one and definitely out of tune.  
“ **** _AND PATTON!_ ”, shouted the last one with a big smile on his face, taking a little jump on the spot.

The Egos were watching them like they were aliens from another world, except for The Host, who spoke up and explained who they were to his colleagues:  
“They are the Sanders Sides, the four different aspects of Thomas Sanders’, the famous Viner and now Youtuber, personality. Prince Roman represents Thomas’ creativity, hopes and dreams; Anxiety, or Virgil, represents Thomas’ anxiety, shame and fear; Logic, or Logan, is Thomas’ logical side; Morality, or Dad, or Patton, is his moral side and his sense of right and wrong.”   
The last one waved a hand at the crowded room, greeting everyone with a genuine smile to whom only Bim Trimmer greeted back.

“The Host is very pleased to finally meet them as fellow Internet personalities but at the same time he is wondering: what are they doing here?”  
  
Logan, adjusting his glasses and fixing his blue tie, responded: “We are here because apparently your meatsuit, Mark, asked Thomas to do a video with him because he was running out of ideas for a video. And which context is better than VidCon, where so many Youtube creators meet and shares ideas? Strangely, though, he didn’t said that we would have to work with…”, he gestured the room, “you.”  
  
While The Host was still narrating, Dark started walking from the blind Ego towards the Sides, politely smiling and offering them to sit to continue the interrupted meeting.

Anxiety flinched a bit when the darker persona came close to them so when all of the Sides and the Egos sat down to continue, he sat far away from him, as if he was scared by his powerful aura.

The first part of the meeting went as if the Sanders Sides never came: there was shouting around and arguing on which option was the best to take control over Mark’s channel, leaving a confused and heart-broken Patton who, at some point in the conversation, asked: “What do you mean that you want to take control over your Host? No pun intended, sorry.”, added the Dad character, embarrassingly smiling towards the Ego, who nodded back, “We take decisions together and even if sometimes we argue, we always find a solution with the help of our little guy.”  
Nobody paid attention to him except for Wilford, who eyed him since he first entered that meeting room.  
  
When the situation became too complicated to solve and the room too loud to think and talk decently in to, both parts of the Youtubers’ personas decided to take another break and quiet their nerves.

Logan stood up from his chair, approaching the four Googles who were chatting with each other, properly presenting to them. As soon as the original Googleplier greeted him back, explaining that he and his three brothers were a real life version of the famous search engine, Thomas’ logical side went, quite literally, crazy, asking questions on questions on how such a big company as Google was able to transfer so many data into a human body, to which the Googles responded with pleasure, grateful to know that there was another smart being in the same room as them.   
Dr. Iplier, who was harassing Ed Edgar at the buffet table with his new medical discoveries, a bit envious to see that the smart ones were having fun, walked towards them, presenting himself with his famous line: “I’m Dr. Iplier. I’m sorry, you’re dying.” which was accepted with a confused expression by both Logan and Oliver, the yellow Google, and a emotionless expression by the other three. The doctor shook his head out of embarrassment, rephrasing his greeting into a more polite and less scary one, and started to talk with the other five about new scientific discoveries, geeking the heck out.   
  
While Logan was having fun with his new nerdy and emotionless friends, Virgil, too overwhelmed by the previous shouting from the meeting, was trying to regain his composture and the little sanity he had by standying in the less visible corner of the meeting room, hoping that no one would noticed and started talking to him. At the exact moment he was thinking to take his phone out and listen to some of his music to relax, Dark was immediately next to him, causing the Side to nearly have a stroke, flinching more into the wall.  
  
“N-Nice eyeliner, e-eh.”, spilled Virgil, the first thing that came into his mind.  
The Ego smiled politely, bowing towards Anxiety and saying: “Thank you, lovely. Your eyeshadow is not bad as well. Now now, where are my manners? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Virgil. I would have never expected Thomas Sanders to have a dark figment inside of him, considering his joyous personality, but here you are. I understood that you represent Thomas’ worries, am I correct? In that case, I can show a few tricks to make things easier to better control your vessel’s mind and make you feel heard and listened to, not only from Thomas himself but even by his lovely audience. What do you say?” The warm and charming voice of the darker character, along with the piercing sound who accompanied it, sent a shiver down Anxiety’s back, confusing his already tormented mind and making him want to throw up at the point that he could  _feel_  Thomas nearly having a panick attack.  
  
Sensing the discomfort coming from the younger trait, a feeling he knew very well, the Host quickly joined them, interrupting Dark’s speech and quietly saying to Virgil, trying to calm him down:   
“The Host is pleasured to meet Anxiety too and, as a lover of classical culture, he can’t help but notice that your name, and the other Sides’ name as well, perfectly represents the trait you are. Like Logan and Patton, which represents Aristotle’s rethorical appeals of Logos and Pathos and Thomas’ logical and moral side. Or Roman, whose name is based off Romanticism and its protagonists, who are often knights, and he represents Thomas’ fanciful and individual side. Even you, Virgil. Your name come off “Vigil” and you represent Thomas’ vigilancy and worries. Did you know that there is a Roman poet named Virgil, who pops up in Dante’s Inferno and escorts him through the underworld?“  
Anxiety, releaved that the Host tried in some way to keep him away from having an attack, nodded and thanked him silently, watching him narrating about his library and his works, while Dark was trying to maintain his façade with a fake smile, irritated that the blind Ego interrupted his chance to take Anxiety to the Dark Side.   
  
As well as Virgil, Roman too felt uncomfortable in that room full of, for the most part, criminals. As he was eyeing his "friend” (Was he more than that? The fanciful Side wasn’t so sure about his feelings for him.) standing in the corner bewteen the Host and Dark a rush of feelings, which he failed to catalogue, hit him right in the guts as someone silently approached him.  
  
“You like him, uh?”, said the Ego abruptly, making Roman turn towards him, blushing like a red tomato.  
“What?! No, for the love of the Fairy Godmother, absolutely not! Why would I-”, spilled Princey, nearly screaming in frustration and risking Virgil to hear him.  
“You know, I’m not blind. I saw how you kept staring at him during the meeting. And I can recognize when someone has a crush like yours. I also had one like this in a episode of my show, but it didn’t end up so well as the other guy dumped me at the first chance…”, the other man whispered the last part, as if it was difficult to him to remember such a sensible topic: “I’m Bim Trimmer, by the way. I’m the host of Hire My Ass.”, he said with a big smile on his face and what it seems an Ego (again, no pun intended) as big as Roman’s one.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Bim.”, the fanciful side shook his hand with the other one’s, leaning close to whisper into his ear: “Please, don’t tell anyone about this…”, he sighed, “thing. I’m not sure about my feelings for him yet, unlike Patton and Logan who aknowledge them and now they’re in a happy and balanced relationship. Me and Hot Topic over there though, we keep fighting and getting back with each other so much I’m not so sure what we are, but even so, keep it for yourself.”  
Bim nodded solemnly, giving the Side a quick wink as an agreement; Silver Sheperd, interested that there was another Superhero other than him, joined them, explaining his story of how he wasn’t feeling the motivation to fight crimes anymore and reciving some good and motivational advices from Roman, and sharing stories about saving Princesses and common citizens from the horrible injustices that tormented their land.  
  
Patton, on the other hand, was having a great time. He endend up talking with a new Ego, who popped up randomly after everyone started chatting with each other, called King of The Squirrels whose chin and facial features were covered in peanut butter and who claimed that the squirrels of that part of the city obeyed only to him; he tried to have a chat with Ed Edgar too but when Morality understood that the Ego’s job was selling kids, he slowly retreated, too afraid and a bit angry that that man could so easily escape from the authorities and make those horrible actions to children.  
  
The weirdest thing Patton noticed, though, was that the Ego with the pink hair and moustache was staring at him wherever he went. That look was sure intimidating but at the same it fascinated him to the point that he found himself next to the Ego, who smiled at him and indicated him the chair in front of himself.  
The Side sat, hiding the uncomfortableness with a big smile, and noticed only after that there were a microphone and two cameras behind him and behind the other man.  
  
“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and other configurations of being! I’m Wilford Warfstache and tonight I’m here with mister Morality, known as Patton, who’s one of the four Sanders Sides of the famouse Youtuber and Viner Thomas Sanders! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Say, what’s yout job inside of your vessels’s mind?”, said the Ego, his pink moustache wriggiling as he spoke.  
“Hello everyone!”, answered Patton, waving happily towards the camera: “Uhm, I usually provide to Thomas and to the others Sides moral support when they need it and I help Thomas figuring out what’s the difference between right and wrong.”  
Wilford nodded, pretty interested in Patton’s answer: “Oh, good to hear, good to hear. And say, what are your hobbies or the things you like to do in your free time?”  
Morality didn’t hesitate and answered: “Well, I like eating mostly pizza, drawing and… oh, making puns! You know, I’d tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn’t get a reaction.”  
The pink moustached Ego chuckled softly, nodding and adding: “Do you know why don’t programmers like nature? It has too many bugs.”  
Patton, catching his breath after laughing, claimed: “ Say, Wilford, do you know what is Beethoven’s favorite fruit? A ba-na-na-na.”  
The poor Warfstache couldn’t keep the laugh for himself and clapped his hands on his thighs, laughing like a child and managing to say between the giggles: “Hey, Mr. Patton! Want to hear a joke about a piece of paper? No? Never mind… it’s tearable.”  
  
The two of them kept telling each other horrible puns like this and laughing like children until Dark asked to all of them to gather again to finish the meeting.

Each Side sat down next to their new friends: Logan with the Googles and Dr. Iplier, Anxiety next to the Host and Dark, who was at the side of the table opposite to Wilford, who had Patton next to him and Roman between Bim Trimmer and Silver Sheperd.  
During the final part of the meeting, after setting the rule of not to talk over each other, everyone individually had the chance to talk about their plans to improve their meatsuit’s channels.   
Many different ideas were brought to the table, altough Dark seem to have a hard time dealing with Morality and Wilford’s constant Dad puns, one worse than the other before, his shell dangerously near to crack.   
  
After a very bad joke from Patton, that went more or less like this: “I once heard a joke about amnesia, but I forgot how it goes.”, Dark completely lost it. His shell was cracking and screaming like never before, the piercing noise louder than ever, as most of the Egos in the room lowered their eyes, terrified.  
“Try to make such a joke again, Mr. Patton, and I swear I’ll take you to a visit to the Persuasion Room.”  
Silence fell. No one dare to talk as Patton’s eyes immediately filled up with tears.  
Suddendly, Roman stood up and, out of nowhere, pulled his beloved samurai sword out of the sheath, eyeing Logan who headed dangerously close to the darker persona, surrounding him with fierce eyes, furious that he made Patton cry, as Dark watched them irritated, while  Anxiety was trying with Bim and Dr. Iplier to make Morality stop crying.

The braver Side poked at Dark’s neck with the sword as Logan leaned eye to eye with him, murmuring through his teeth: “Do not treathen my boyfriend like that anymore or, I swear to all the puzzles I’ve made in my life, I will not hesitate to defeat you.”  
Dark, as well as most of the other Egos, a bit shocked by the information that Logan and Patton were in a relationship, smiled politely raising his hands in yield: “I am sorry if I offended your fiancée, I promise you that it will not happen again.”

The two Sides death-glared him for a moment, then headed back to where Patton was sat, Logan lowering to his level and taking Morality’s hand between his.  
“Patton, like we’ve learned: breath in for four seconds; hold your breath for seven seconds; breath out for eight second. Keep it up, Patton.”  
The Moral Side did as his boyfriend told and after a few breaths, he did feel better. All of the other three sat next to him, to confort him and silently tell him that they were not going anywehere without him. Patton appreciated the gesture, squeezing Logan’s hand.

Everyone agreed that a collab between the Egos and the Sanders Sides was definitely postponed to another time because they realized that there were too many differences between them, but one thing was sure: both of the parts learned a lot of new things about their vessels’ mind.

 

BONUS:

While the Sanders Sides were saying their goodbyes to their friends, a glitch could be felt through the entire building by all presents.  
Dark, Wilford and the Four Googles turned around, visibly concerned, as the glitch grew stronger and came closer to the meeting room.   
Through the glass door that headed into the room, five figures could be seen: a man in a suit with a cat mask on his face, a boy with a backwards baseball hat, a Doctor, another Superhero and the leader of the group, a demon with black eyes, green hair, gauges, fangs, a dirty knife covered in blood in his hand and his neck stitched and covered in blood as well.  
The first one opened the door with an evil smirk and said, while happily glitching:

“D͙͚̫͈̦̘i̪̱̲͚͚̠d͈̩͎̘̣ ̙̖̭̰̲̖̬͘w̜̙e͚̦̫̭̫̬ ̷̟̝̟̼m̭̬̤̟̭͡ͅị̪̪̮͇͖̩s̮͎͕͟s̥̟̱͚͚̗͞ ̛͔̪͖s͙̯̣͇̼̖̯o͉̖̱̯̲̖̣m̝̰̤̘̼e̖͈̱̜t̙͎̺͙̻̮͠h͚͙̜̝i̹̻̙ṉg̶̹̗̻?̼̝̝͔ ҉͕͙͔̲͕”


End file.
